We meet again
by hrhwolflover94
Summary: Set after season 2, with Clarke having been gone for 3 months and Bellamy finds her again on a hunting trip One Shot


**First fanfic for this ship and for this series so I apologize in advanced if it is bad just something that I thought of the other day.**

 **We Meet Again**

 _ **Based 3 months after the ending of series 2, this is a Bellarke fanfic hope you all like it.**_

Bellmay's POV

It has been three months since Clarke left and I havent been able to wonder where she is and what she is doing, hoping that she found a safe place to stay, and is able to find food and water for herself.

There hasn't been any more run ins with the grounders since the attack on mount weather, they could be making their forces stronger but we won't know for sure till something happens.

Everything around here just seems to go as normal or as normal as we can get, there have been more areas made for living arrangements and the camp has been extended, so we have more places to live.

Abbie and Marcus are now both acting as chancellor much to the original 100's pleasure ( I can hear my own sarcasm at that, haha).

When anything happens with the teens or kids as they call us, I get called in along with Jasper and we help decide on a punishment most of the time we just let them go with a warning we have seen worse things here then the adults can imagine.

''Hey Bellamy come on we have hunting to do'' I turn to see Jasper, Octavia and Lincoln waiting for me he had come in useful. Helping to train everyone who was capable along with my with my sister.

''All right lets go''

I collect my sword and spear, along with two days travelling gear. We always travel further away from camp to make our resources last longer, something we all realized that we needed to do more. We make our way into the woods. There was a time when I was always worried about what would happen when we entered the woods but now I didn't to worry so much.

We travel in slicence for a while and make our way to the river to refill our water cans, as we do we notice a herd of two headed deers walking through the woods going further away. We take our chances and follow them wondering if we might be able to find more and new places to hunt.

I come up alongside Lincoln and say ''were do you think they are travelling to?''

''hard to say there are many places that have good rich food for them, its coming close to winter and its harder for them to find food''

''so they could be travelling further to find food''

''Yes and if that is the case then there is a chance that we may not have enough food on usb we need to wait for the right chance to attack them''

''if they are travelling to a new feeding ground then it could be a while before we are able to attack them and collect food for everyone back at camp''

''yes, but I am hoping that they will stop somewhere to rest on their journey and then we can attack''

''Bellamy we need to wait like Lincoln says it will be best if we do that'' I hear Octavia say from behind us

I nod my head and we continue to follow them, we stopped with them at a river opening but there was too many trees and bushes in the way for us to have a clean shot at them.

''We need to make camp it's going to be dark soon and we won't be able to see them'' Jasper says

''all right we can do that here, and then leave at first light to find them again''

''wont have to travel far they must have the same idea as us''

I turn to look and he is right they are resting about 500 meters away from us further enough away that we can still hear them but not close that they will be able to see our fire.

We take turns that night to keep an eye on the deer, when I take the last shift there is a rustling from the left and I turn just in time to see blonde hair and someone running as quickly as they can before sliding and falling into the earth.

I get up to go and investigate what it was, when I come across a door latch that has been rigged somehow. I can't really see how it works but I can see a light on and for a second I thought I seen a set of eyes staring back up at me, before I can bend down and look properly….''Bellamy come on we need to go''

Octavia shouts me…..always did have the worst timing I turn and say ''coming''

Before taking one last look at the hole and hoping that it was Clarke that I had seen.

We continue to follow the herd for the rest of the day when it becomes midday, I get the sense that someone is following us.

''I'm going to scout a head see if there is a field we can get them in come with us Jasper''

''good idea'' Lincoln says

I give them all a nod and then go off to the right and work our way quickly to the front of the herd and then further and see a large felid coming up.

''go back and tell them that we can get them in the few meters we each take a corner of the herd to hit and then we attack at once''

''all right''

I watch Jasper leave before watching the beginning of the herd stop at the tree line and graze, waiting for others to catch up to them.

I feel eyes on me again and take deep breath and I can smell her perfume something she must off took with her when we had found it a few months back.

''you coming out or going to stay hidden?''

I hear her sigh and come to rest beside me, I turn and there she is the girl I have missed and fallen for without even knowing really till it was too late to do anything about it.

I see she is still wearing the same outfit she left us in but is carrying more weapons on her now including a bow and arrows.

She is healthy I can tell that right and eases my heart, knowing she is living somehow out here is good for me to know.

''how you been?''

It's a crap way to start a conversation but the best I can come up with right now when I don't know what to say to her.

''all right, been living not far from the drop site and made several safe places to live in around the forest for when out hunting and searching for supplies'' she hesitates and finally looks at me ''how is everyone?''

I know she is asking about her mum and friends and a small part hope she is asking about me as well ''she has healed mostly her leg has given her the most grief and she has to walk with a crutch but it shouldn't be much longer before she can walk without it.

Lincoln and Octavia teach everyone how to protect themselves and are engaged, not much of a shock there they are in separable. Raven and Wick are working well together for once and they are all lovey dovey when they get the chance to be.

Me and Jasper help out with any discipline that needs to be given to people our age, but we don't really give them bad punishments just warnings really''

She is silent and I look back at the herd to see they are resting again, why they are resting I will never know it does give me the chance to reunite with Clarke though so I give them that. I turn back to her and see she is walking away from me

''wait Clarke…''

''come and see me sometime Bellamy we can talk more than''

Then she is gone again.

I shake my head and the rest of the day she is in my head, when we take the meat back to camp after a successful hunt.

I can't seem to concerate on anything that four days after seeing her I need to see her again and go on a walk to the drop ship and see her just outside with a fire going and enough food going for two people.

''thought you might come by today'' she turns to me with a smile and giggles slightly

I chuckle and shake my head at her but sit next to her so are arms are brushing ''you always did know what my moves would be''

She smiles back at me and we sit there are talk about the last 3 months, before it gets dark and we move inside the drop ship were she has made it a better place to live.

''like what you have with the place''

''thanks took a while though but it's good and better than before as well''

''why don't you come back with me tomorrow we can give you some stuff to help survive out here?''

''no I can't go back there yet I can't see them again not yet, I'm not ready''

I walk behind her and gentle turn her around ''can I come back and see you again?''

''you better''

The only answer I need before I lean down and kiss her something I have wanted to do for a long time, she kisses back with a fever I knew she would have. I push her back in a wall and move to her kiss her neck and behind her ear before moving back to her lips.

I lift her then so she can wrap her legs around my waist and release her lips long enough to remove her top, and for her to remove mine before kissing her now exposed chest while she drags her nails along my back.

I take her off the wall and to the makeshift bed I seen earlier and for the rest of the night I show her just how much I have missed her and love her.

Hours later we laying there and I am messing with a strand of her as she messes with my chest hair. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

''I have missed you know''

''I could tell, didn't think someone could miss that much, how long have you loved me for''

I remember telling her that during the 2nd or 3rd time from earlier and her saying it back.

''since me and Finn went out to search for you while you still with the mountain men''

''I didn't have a clue''

''I didn't want you to know since I knew how you felt about Finn I didn't want to make it more complicated for you''

She leans up and press a chaste kiss to mine ''thank you and Bellamy?''

''hmmm?''

''we got to meet again''

I smile at her smile and say with so much love ''we meet again''

We fall asleep shortly after that and can't help but think in my head that I am going to make, sure that we don't have to say that to each other again I won't allow it.

 **So hope you all liked it, I enjoy reviews and would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this and if you would like more of these in the future**

 **Please Review**

 **See you in the next one!**


End file.
